


Words Better Sung

by constellations (allyoop)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: CHRIS PINE - Freeform, Cute, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired by..., Love, M/M, Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Singing, Swearing, Sweet, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoop/pseuds/constellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jim sings and sometimes (to Bones' utter disbelief) he sings to *him*</p><p>(inspired by the whole Chris Pine-apocalypse due to him singing "Fly Me to the Moon" on Kimmel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Better Sung

Bones was _miserable_. His head was pounding and every sharp throb made him want to regret last night. But he couldn’t. Some tiny happy voice in his chest (somewhere around the heart region, although he’d never admit it out loud) absolutely refused to regret and forget. Because last night he kissed Jim Kirk. Well, was _kissed by_ Jim Kirk. And then he kissed back and then Jim straddled him and suddenly and almost inevitably Bones found himself naked but warm, glass of bourbon long abandoned on his side table. He had to keep telling himself, even after as Jim snored against his collarbone, that _Jim chose him_ and Jim wasn’t drunk or drugged or under the influence of any sort of judgment impairing substance. Bones knows because he asked. Repeatedly. Even while Jim was crawling down his body, leaving a trail of nips and kisses. That earned him a punishment a la Kirk that involved a highly trained tongue and some well-placed fingers. Couldn’t converse much after that; his brain and his mouth weren’t cooperating and all he could think was _don’t stop, fuck please, don’t stop_.

Jim hadn’t been drunk. But Bones being Bones (and this having been one of the shittiest weeks in space) was already well into his usual date with a never-ending glass of liquor. Didn’t even hear the door buzz before Jim entered without waiting for a response. Bones usually doesn’t get hungover, not this bad, since his body had worked up a dangerously high tolerance for alcohol. Maybe it was the sex ( _good_ sex, _multiple rounds_ of sex) or this weird new happiness that was making his natural frown feel like a lie, but Bones had a grade A oh-god-why-me hangover. His head felt like a piñata with a thousand little brats swatting it with sticks. So of course Bones was irrationally upset when he heard a certain blond Captain humming as he exited the bathroom.

“Still in bed, Bones?” Jim threw himself across the sheets, making the bed shake. Bones blindly kicked in his direction. His hands were still covering his eyes, trying to block out all that godforsaken bright light.

“C’mon sunshine. It’s afternoon. We have places to be and planets to see…” Jim’s weight disappeared from the bed and Bones could hear him cross the room. He was humming again. “Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars…”

Bones tried sitting up, but the weight of his headache pushed him back into his pillow. Jim laughed at Bones’ futile struggle and turned to sing to him, knowing he had an audience that couldn’t leave. “Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.” He plopped back on the bed, pulling the sheets off of Bones.

“ _Fuck_ , Jim it’s freezing.”

“It’s _three in the afternoon_ Bones.” He grabbed his hand, trying to pull him into a sitting position, singing again. “In other words, hold my hand. In other words, kiss me.”

“I’m not gonna kiss you.” He feebly muttered, still clinging to his pillow. Jim blatantly ignored him, dragging him up until he was half-sitting and half propped up against Jim’s shoulders.

“Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more.” He was singing full voice now, really letting himself go. It was like a private concert, and in any other situation Bones would ridiculously turned on by that honey voice and shit-eating grin, but in this moment it was like an alarm clock. A really pleasant, really attractive alarm clock.

“You’re all I long for and all I worship and adore.”

 _Oh_.

Bones turned, as best as he could while still leaning on Jim, to look at his face. He was still grinning, but there was something soft at the edges that shot right through Bones’ hangover haze and warmed his whole body.

“Jim, I-“

“Me too.”

Bones felt his whole face turn red. “Jim, let me say-“  
“ _Me too_.” Jim kissed him, one hand on the back of his neck, pulling Bones in closer. In the breath between kisses, he could feel rather than hear Jim against his lips. “You believe me?”

“ _I do_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm emotionally compromised by Chris Pine and I just needed to turn it into creative energy rather than me watching that video over and over, lol.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
